Zhenya Burton
Zhenya Gredippe Burton was born in St. Petersburg, Russia, on the 6th of July, 2069, to Lisabel and Alexander Burton. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from the years 2080-2088. She is currently employed as a PART Urgent Response Officer within the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. She is also doing her Pre-Healer Studies at Edinburgh Wizarding University. Early Life From 6 months old, Zhenya lived in Burton Cottage with her mother, father and brother. She was taken care of mostly by her father, who had taken a break from his position of Healer at St. Mungo's to be home with his two children. As Zhenya's mother had broken away from her magical abilities and decided to pursue a career as a Muggle Primary School Teacher, Zhenya and Dimitri were educated at home. When Dimitri turned 11, and went to Hogwarts, her father began missing his work, and decided to go back. For a while, Zhenya's mother enrolled her in muggle school, but she soon realised that Zhenya was not coping, so she did the only possible thing they could do - they sent Zhenya to Russia to live with her grandparents. For 4 years, Zhenya grew up away from her parents and away from England, in Russia with her Grandparents. She had a lot of fun in Russia. Her Grandpapi was once Potions Master at the Soviet School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he took over her education, spending a lot of effort into Potions, Herbology and Language. Zhenya learned how to make perfect potions from a young age, alongside her Grandpapi, and also learned how to plant perfect plants, herbs and bushes. As for the Language, Zhenya learned how to speak and write flawless Russian and English, which sparked her love for reading, as well as writing stories, plays and movies. Devastation hit Zhenya with brutal force when her grandparents were taken away from her. They died together in their sleep, leaving Zhenya at a loss. Her family immediately apparated to Russia where they helped Zhenya, and planned the joint funeral. After a few weeks, Zhenya had to go back to England with her family. Life was empty; there was no Grandpapi or Babushka, and not even her big brother. For two years after that Zhenya scraped through life. Her brother was at Hogwarts enjoying his final two years, and her parents were both busy at work. By the time 2075 came, Zhenya knew it was time for her Hogwarts letter. It came during the early hours of July 6th, and her life immediately picked up. She promised herself that she would make her grandparents proud of her at school, and went to learn as much as she could. Hogwartian FIRST YEAR Zhenya made her way through Diagon Alley to collect all her supplies. She had taken her mother, and held her very close. Zhenya had been away from people for so long, and suddenly here she was in a huge crowd. She was trying to calm herself. She got a snowy white owl, and named her Rosie because she loved eating Rose Petals. She got her wand, which seemed to calm her down in the crowd and she enjoyed Diagon Alley for what it was - an amazing place. She made sure all the heavy things were in her mother's hands, and she herself carried all the light things. It was finally time to board the Hogwarts Express, where Zhenya met her first ever friend - Glenn. They made friends on the Hogwart's Express, and got along very well, but Glenn was sorted into Hufflepuff and they unfortunately lost communication for the year. Zhenya's sorting was almost a disaster! She waited and waited, until her name was called, and the hat was placed over her head. She waited so long! Dimitri's taunts that she would become a hat-stall began to worry her, as the hat pondered each house, and placed all of her talents within them. It finally settled on her strongest talents being best for Slytherin. She didn't really talk to anyone during the feast, but when she made her way back up to the Slytherin Girl's Dormitories, she made good friends with Raven and Desiree, who became two of her best friends. She soon came to love Herbology, Potions and Astronomy - especially the joint Herb-onomy class. She had put a lot of her efforts on discovering the ways of and around Hogwarts, and the rules, which caused her effort with school work and participating in class discussions lack. Going home for the Summer, she was determined to change. During the Summer holidays after her first year, Zhenya was allowed to have Raven and Desiree over. They had a lot of fun, especially when they threw Raven a surprise 12th birthday party outside. Zhenya had fun decorating it with balloons and banners, ready to surprise her best friend. SECOND YEAR Zhenya went back for her second year ready to kick up her efforts. Back in the swing of things, with Raven by her side, she went to every lesson, except for Flying which was a silly thing for her to do considering she was going to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. She participated in the exciting Founders' Fandango, where she met her new addition to her best friends; Laura! She and Laura participated in the three-legged-race and made quite a mess of themselves. Afterwards, they had to clean all the mud off themselves to discover a nice assortment of bruises and cuts. But, as messy as it was, they won the race together and became instantaneous friends. During the beginning of the year, Zhenya tried out for the Quidditch team, without much thoughts of succeeding. Miraculously, she got on the team as the new, excited, and ready to go BEATER. Unfortunately, her house lost the House Cup, and she sustained a few... minor injuries, but had a lot of fun. Half way through the year, she received an Owl from her brother, Dimitri, who returned home to Burton Cottage after 2 years of travelling. She was informed that her mother and father were expecting twins! Zhenya spent the second half of the year worried that her parents would pay more attention to the new babies, rather than Zhenya because she was away so long for school. However, she overcame this and realised she was lucky she was going to be a sister again. Zhenya's biggest achievement this year was making one of the top point earners for Slytherin. She decided that it felt incredible being a top scorer, and is determined to improve her grades next term. Upon returning home to the Burton Cottage, she was so happy to see her brother again, and meet her new siblings. THIRD YEAR Zhenya began her third year with sadness. Where was Raven? She couldn’t see her best friend anywhere. On the upside, she had made a new… friend? No, not friend, boyfriend. Zhenya still has extremely mixed emotions, between sadness for Raven and happiness with Gary. Her friend Desiree returned from her holiday in New Zealand, and that added to her happiness. But, she was the one who had to break the news to Desiree. Zhenya once again made the Quidditch house team. Family Mother: Lisabel Dasha Metanova was born in St. Petersburg. She has 4 older sisters, 2 older brothers, 1 younger sister and 1 younger brother. Her closest sister is Jezabel, who was born 10 months before her. They went through life together, being in the same year at Magic Prep School, and the same year at Soviet School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where their father was the Potions Master. When she was on holidays before her final year, she went to visit an Art Gallery in St. Petersburg. It just so happened that a young man named Alexander Burton, 5 years older than she, was at the same gallery on business. Lisabel was drawn to him like a magnet, and they immediately felt something for each other. She agreed to go on a date with him that night, where they became engaged. She went on to study her last year of schooling, and graduated. Soon after, the two were married, and they moved over to England where they found a nice small apartment in Spinner's End - Alexander's birthplace. Within a week of being married, Lisabel had fallen pregnant. They moved back to Russia for a few months to give birth to Dimitri, because Lisabel wanted her child to be born in Russia, where her entire family were. Though they didn't stay there long, they moved back to a bigger house in Godric's Hollow, naming it Burton Cottage. She stayed with Dimitri until he was 5, then began work as a Muggle Primary School teacher. She had no muggle qualifications, but they were charmed by her. After working there for 2 years, she fell pregnant again. They had their second child, Zhenya, in Russia and stayed for six months before moving back. Lisabel is a very serious and strict woman, who happens to be an extreme clean freak. She loves her job very much, and tries not to use magic so she can fit in with her work friends. She is devoted to her husband and children, and loves them very much. Father: Alexander Tomas Burton was born in England, to the pure blood Sonia and Vincent. His parents were quite old, and passed away when he was 21. Throughout Hogwarts he was a very ambitious student who strived to do the best. He graduated with top marks, and went on to study within the Magical Law Enforcement department as a Magical Art Law Enforcement Detective where he was able to travel the world to do his job. The job, incredibly, which took him to Russia where he laid eyes on the stunning Lisabel Metanova. He went over to her and began talking to her straight away, where he asked her on a date. That night, he had a sudden surge of feelings and proposed to her. He quit his job after they were engaged because he didn't want to travel without her. He went on to study Healing and got a job working with people who had various bugs at St. Mungo's. He had inherited a small apartment in Spinner's End, where they lived. Lisabel and he were blessed with their first bundle of joy. They agreed to move to Russia for a while where they could stay with her family and have help. For 6 years they lived with Dimitri in England, and moved back to Russia when Zhenya was born. Alexander decided to take extended leave from his job to take care of Zhenya and Dimitri. He adored her, his little girl. He began teaching them the things he knew about Healing, hoping they could use that information one day. However, he soon began to miss working when Dimitri went to work, and when Zhenya moved to Russia for a while he got back into work, and was soon promoted through the various ranks until he was a Team Leader. When Zhenya went to Hogwarts, he was finally promoted to Head of his department, and took to researching Dragon Pox. Siblings: Dimitri "Dima" Yuri Burton was born in St. Petersburg on July 14th 2057. He grew up in England, where he bugged his mother and father for another brother. He was satisfied, however, with the birth of his baby sister and, even at 7 years old he decided he would take care of her if she needed help. He went off to Hogwarts when she was 5 and was sorted into Slytherin. The Sorting Hat spoke to him and tried to put him into Ravenclaw, saying he had the right personality, but like his Sister, the Hat saw more Slytherin within him. He was so smart, and got great marks all through school. He went back to Russia every Christmas and Summer holiday whilst his parents were alive, and back to England once they had died. When he graduated he left his family to go travelling. He had aspired to study Wandlore when he got back, but had learned so much on his travels. He didn't stay in contact with his family as much as he had wanted, especially Zhenya, and he missed her a lot. He went to a lot of places to learn different things about the cultures of Witches and Wizards around the world. When he returned, he didn’t really know what he wanted to do with himself, but he eventually applied and was accepted to work for the Ministry of Magic within the International Cooperation department. At first, Zhenya and her older brother were unsure about their parents having more children, especially because they would be thirteen years younger than Zhenya, and even younger than their older brother. But when they laid eyes on their new siblings, they were happy. They now have a baby sister, named Ava Salome, and a baby brother named Theodore Alexander. Grandparents: Vasily and Isidora Metanova lived in Russia, and had their entire lives. Vasily was 9 years older than Isidora when they were married, which was exactly how it was in Russia at that time. They had six daughters; Daria, Tatiana, Natalia, Anya, Lisabel and Jezabel, and three sons; Yuri, Pavel and Mikhail. During their earlier lives Vasily had pursued to become a Potioneer, and was appointed Potion Master at the only Russian school of magic, where he held the position for 50 years. He taught all of his children, and some of his grandchildren, and enjoyed being around children who strived to learn. Isidora, on the other hand, wanted to stay at home to care for her many children. Their large family allowed them to always be cared of when things got tough in their old age. During the end of their life, they were delighted to open their arms to one of their youngest Granddaughters, Zhenya. She had so much joy that it lifted their home up in spirits. Vasily took to Zhenya's education seriously, and he taught her everything he knew about Potion making, Herbology and language. He was delighted to see that she was so ambitious to learn and prove how fast she could learn, as well. He was incredibly proud of her, and adored her. Unfortunately, time went on and Vasily, very old by this time, died peacefully in his sleep next to his wife, Isidora, who passed on shortly after. Pets: Zhenya has a Tawny Owl which she named Rosie because she likes to eat rose petals. Zhenya got her during her first trip to Diagon Alley to get all her school supplies, and as she already had a kitten at home, she got Rosie. Rosie was just a baby owl when she got her, and she has enjoyed watching her grow. She also has a white kitten with bright blue eyes named Whitey, for obvious reasons. She wanted a snow kitten because it reminded her of life in Russia which she misses each and every day. Personality Zhenya is very clever and craves information. Even when she was much younger, she preferred knowledge rather than fiction, unlike most other children. Zhenya is very shy and finds it difficult to make friends. She somewhat prefers having her nose in a book than in other people's business. Zhenya is also very creative and loves writing scripts for plays and movies, and novels. She lives to make her Grandparents proud of her, and through their death had changed to become someone who was more thoughtful, kind and caring; traits which were taught to her by them. Likes: Learning, reading, adventure walks, directing plays with her family, spending time with friends, creative projects, dancing, gardening, potion making and Quidditch. Dislikes: Cruelty, Divination, death, a bad book, and frilly dresses. Friends Raven is Zhenya's best friend, and they have been friends since her first day at Hogwarts when they met in the Girls Dormitories. They became close during their first year, and Raven even came over to Burton Cottage over the Summer Holidays before their 2nd year, where Zhenya threw her a surprise birthday party. During their second year Zhenya and Raven went through some personal issues and seemed to drift apart. Zhenya became very worried about Raven when she fainted during the Sleepover Party. Since then, she had been keeping an eye on her best friend and noticed her withdrawing from things. One night, she found her at the Lake, their favourite place, and had a big chat to her. She was still worried, but knew that Raven understood that as her friend she was always there for her. At the start of her third year, Zhenya knew something was wrong. It was confirmed when she received a letter from her, informing that she had brain cancer and was told she would soon die. Zhenya still can’t come to terms with it. Gary is Zhenya’s boyfriend, although it wasn’t always hugs and kissed. At first, she wasn’t sure who he was to her. He was cold towards her, but there was something about him that made her want to know him more. So, she didn’t hold back and avoid him like she thought she should. Instead she stayed and got to know him more, Gary Rush. They first met in Diagon Alley when she ran into him and ended up cut and bleeding. They met again on the train, where he purposely stood on her shoelaces and made her trip over. And finally, they met at the Slytherin house table, and she was happy to know he was part of her house. Their first kiss, and the moment she entered a relationship with him, was one night at the Lake. Desiree is Zhenya's other best friend who she met in first year. Through their second year, Zhenya didn't see her much but she remains a good friend of Zhenya's. She came over to Burton Cottage during the summer holidays to stay with her and Raven. In her third year, Desiree surprised her by coming back to Hogwarts. Zhenya, of course, was delighted and the two picked up from where they last saw each other, however in the absence of their other best friend, Raven. Laura and Zhenya met during the Founders' Fandango three-legged-race where they made quite a bit of mess where mess wasn't before. Of course it was all fun, and Zhenya made a very good friend out of it. Surprisingly enough, their "place" is Myrtle's Bathroom. Glenn and Zhenya met on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. They became friends, although due to being sorted in different houses lost contact. Whenever they do speak, Zhenya is happy because she remembers her for being her FIRST friends at Hogwarts. Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni